Under a Paper Moon
by BeautifulAnnabellee
Summary: Wrapped in the adventure's of the characters playing along the pages, she watched her life slip away. Now he's there to make sure she has the fairy tale she truly deserves. Who said Prince Charming couldn't have fangs? Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Just an idea, something floating around in my head that wouldn't leave me alone. Leave your feedback, and let me know what you think. There aren't enough Godric love stories out there, so i'm adding to the collection._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, except for the plot and OC._

* * *

><p><em>Me and you, living under a paper moon<em>  
><em>'Cause real life just isn't right<em>  
><em>Let's fabricate<em>

Outside the newly cleaned windows, small splatters of something unknown leaving almost transparent lines down the glass, the sun had begun to set. The once bright blue sky that had been free of imperfection, with the exception of an occasional wisp of pristine white, was now turning different magnificent shades. By now, the large clock tolling eight o'clock, the sky had transformed. Deep oranges and wild pinks danced across the skyline, the streets illuminated in a surreal beauty.

Inside, the chilling breeze from the air conditioner left the space in comfortable coolness, rogue gusts shuffling the magazines strewn about the meticulously placed coffee tables. The area was nearly vacant of human inhabitants, mostly just passersby searching through the numerous rows of cardstock and bindings.

A couple sat at the far wall, staring intently at one another over their steaming cups of cappuccino. Another, much younger girl, nine at the most, went running wildly down the isles, finding herself in the section of the store full of nursery rhymes and childish stories. Her mother, the wrinkled lines of years passed etched into her otherwise pretty face, watched tiredly as her daughter went searching for books, doing the very same thing. An older man, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose, stood deep in thought as his gaze ravaged the book held open in his grasp.

Abigail watched these people with a smile on her pink lips, perusing secretly through the store whilst attempting to reorganize the cluttered array of novels in front of her.

She had been there all day, working a double for the third time that week. But unlike her fellow employees, she didn't mind it at all. If anything, she loved coming to work everyday, surrounded by captivating books and loving people. Growing up, reading had always been a hobby, and she had always found herself lost in the fictitious worlds of the novel she had been reading at the time. Real life never truly seemed to satisfy her as she lived through the adventures of the characters on the page.

She had been lucky to get this job, working at the bookstore she found herself spending most of her childhood in. Now that her sophomore year in college had finally ended, she found herself needing the cash as well as the solace she found in this quaint space; peaceful and welcoming.

She looked up from her work once more, taking in the scenes around her as she lost herself in all its splendor.

The bookstore was more modern than anything else, perfectly lined shelves filled with all the current bestsellers, yet it just fell short of the acclaim held by the more prominently named bookstores that reached across the country. This quaint space still held the classical, antique edge that had seemed to appeal to fewer and fewer at this current day and age. But even here, in a city on the rise, it had made its mark, and would continue to reside free from the worries of fading away.

A patter of feet caught her attention, snapping her eyes back down to the messy assortment of books thrown back onto the shelves, and she set about fixing it in record time. Soon, the footsteps grew closer, revealing a tall, older woman with deep burgundy hair and a pointed nose, her smile warm and inviting.

" How is everything going, Abigail?" She asked politely, sliding in next to the younger girl as she browsed the collection of American classics. Abigail smiled back with the same vigor and warmth, fixing a few misplaced books as she replied.

" It's wonderful Mrs. Finnegan, this place truly keeps me sane. What about you, how's your son?" She watched as the older woman's eyes lit up at the mention of the younger boy, only a few years younger than Abigail who was rather mature for a twenty year old. Her life didn't consist so much of parties and drinking as other kids her age, even those older than she.

" Oh he's just swell! He just graduated, you know. He's going to Columbia in the fall, isn't that exciting?" Her voice was full of delight as she spoke of her son. Abigail smiled as she looked down in earnest. It was truly something to have the amount of talent her son had, and she could only wish she had had the skill he did, or rather the drive to achieve his dreams.

Abigail would forever remain in Dallas, never leaving the box that had been set up for her since birth.

" That is truly amazing."

" Well what about you dear, how is school going for you? Are your parents enjoying Seattle?" Mrs. Finnegan asked in curiosity, and Abigail cringed slightly. Her parents had moved away at the beginning of the semester, something about trying something new, their daughter finally ready to make it out in the real world. And it wasn't as though Abigail felt left behind or hurt by their departure, but it definitely made for conversation that the close knit community would latch onto.

And she really hated being the topic of discussion.

But putting on a smile, she replied sweetly, not having the heart to act so bitter to such a kind woman.

" School's over for me as well, it starts back up again in August. I'll be a junior this year. And my parents are very much enjoying life in Washington. It's a lot cooler." She finished with a laugh that hung in the air like wind chimes.

The older woman left not too long after that, moving onto to another shelf full of books of a much different nature, leaving Abigail behind to continue her day dreaming ways. She only had a few hours left, not having to close tonight, and although she loved the comfort these books brought her, she knew that her bed was calling her name, the sandman already leaving her eyes drooping heavily.

A stray vibrant red curl fell from its place behind her ear as the familiar ring of the door went off, a gust of air appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

She slid it back with ease, a knee jerk reaction that didn't hold any meaning to her at the moment. And with a sigh, her flaming curls already falling halfhazardly from her messy bun, she slid the hair tie out to let the curls fall from its previous position, flowing to just above her lower back.

Running her hands though her chaotic locks, she strolled out from the aisle only to jump when a figure emerged from around the corner.

It was a man, not far from her age, with short brown hair and a pale complexion. He was dressed in simple attire, linen pants and a fitted dark grey long sleeved shirt. He was peculiar, even in the few seconds she was startled by his sudden appearance, she could tell. But what shocked her the most were his electrifying eyes; blue orbs that danced with fire and life. Her hand clasped over her mouth to stifle a startled shriek, her eyes lingering a moment too long before she was able to compose herself.

When she could finally make out a word, her sentence was laced with remaining shock.

" I-I'm sorry, you scared me. Is there anything I can help you with." Within moments, her brain kicked in and she began thinking back to her role, her job, ready to help a customer in need.

His eyes were soft as he spoke, but his expression was otherwise unreadable. " I'm in need of a book." His voice sounded like waves breaking against sand, the sound familiar and alluring. Abigail took another unnecessary moment to respond.

" Well what book are you lookin' for. I'd be happy to help you find it." A bright smile found itself stretched across her face, her green eyes sparkling. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes darting from one spot to another as a seemingly sheepish expression crossed his features. His voice betrayed his emotion.

" I'm not quite sure."

Abigail cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she racked her brain for a reply.

" Oh okay. Well, is there anything you had in mind, any type of book that you'd enjoy reading?" She asked, hoping he'd shed some insight on his perplexing request. It wasn't often people came into the store looking for a book that they had no prior knowledge of. But Abigail always prided herself with thinking on her feet, using her resourcefulness to please any and all customers.

" I've read many books," He began, his eyes scanning the rows of classics, ranging from the Scarlett Letter to A Farewell to Arms. His eyes glowed in awe as his fingers brushed the covers, absorbing the books as a content look flashed across his features. " more so than I could possibly name in this moment. But I haven't read in a while, and I wish to begin again. Do you have any recommendations?" His mystifying blue orbs had made their way back to Abigail's green ones. And something about them sent a shiver down her spine, a feeling spreading across her body that she was very much unfamiliar with.

" If you have the desire, I'm sure you'd love any one of the books here." She motioned with her hands towards the books lining the shelves, the classics she was so fond of.

" Yes, but I've already read them, numerous times in fact."

Her mouth dropped in slight shock, her brows knitting together once more in confusion. Was she hearing him correctly?

" All of them?" She trailed baffled, watching him for any sign that he may be playing a joke on her, or just plain being a smartass. But there was something about him that made her think that was unlikely. He looked very much like a man who could have read every novel lining the shelves, age and authority radiating off of him that didn't fit his boyish appearance.

A small bemused smirk flittered across his face as he spoke. " All of them."

Abigail stepped back slightly in awe, biting onto her bottom lip as she smiled, locking eyes with the blue eyed stranger before moving her gaze elsewhere, a blush creeping its way up her cheeks. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt uncomfortable around this man, uncomfortable in a way that made her want more.

A confused expression flashed across his face as his head tilted to the side, his eyes trained on her, before Abigail opened her mouth in a puff of air. " Huh, that's…wow that's something. How is that even possible." She finished with a laugh, leading him out of the aisle and out towards another shelf of perfectly placed books. He kept up with her pace easily, falling into step beside her, his eyes trained forward.

" I've had a lot of time over the years, and I find reading a very relaxing activity."

In her naivety, the obvious seemed to escape her grasp. Vampires had been out of the coffin for a couple years now, yet she hadn't ever met one face to face, only caught glimpses here and there. Not that she was trying to stay away, she'd just never been a part of that circle. But now, the thought seemed preposterous, so far fetched that she had long since abandoned the notion.

" Don't take this the wrong way," She said with a smile, feeling a connection to this man she had never felt before. Even working in a bookstore she hadn't met a person who seemed to have the same adoration for reading as she did. " but how could you have read all of them? I read every second I can, and I mean every second, it's almost pathetic. And I'm no where near finished. How much time do you have?" Her tone was laced with curiosity as she turned to read his expression.

They had come to a stop in the section full of current bestsellers, hard covers and paperbacks surrounding them in literary grandeur.

He seemed to be struggling with his reply, a war of emotions and confliction brought to the surface. He soon decided on his course of action, turning so that he was not facing her, his head turned to the side to speak.

" I've had hundreds of years worth of time, and I find that reading, for me, has gotten much quicker." His tone was controlled as his gaze wandered across her face, then back down towards the books seemingly ashamed.

Abigail was truly speechless.

Her mouth fell open in complete and utter shock, her hair whipping across her face in a tangled mess as she turned to face him. So many thoughts swirled in her mind in those brief seconds of silence; shock, amazement, fear, excitement, and a whole mess of other feelings she couldn't put a name to. She also felt slightly stupid, embarrassed that she hadn't realized any sooner. Looking back on it, taking his appearance in once more, she couldn't believe she had thought anything but.

" You- you're a vampire?" She asked in a rushed whisper, stepping closer than she knew she should. He turned to face her now, watching her emotions flitter across her face, suppressing an amused smirk as darker, more somber emotions rose to the surface. Guilt sat like a brick in his chest.

He leaned forward equally, matching her own stance.

" I am."

An excited grin found itself on her face as she whispered more to herself than anything, byt the words didn't escape his inhuman hearing.

" Well that changes things." She sat herself in one of the lingering chairs, brushing her hand through her hair as she absorbed this new information, before quickly jumping to her feet, practically inches from the vampire.

" I'm sorry, it's just I've never met a vampire. And I'm not quite sure I'd know what you'd like. I mean, I don't even know. What's your name?" He words left her mouth before she even had time to form coherent thoughts behind them. Her eyes darted across his own, unable to suppress this bubbling elation.

He took a hesitant step back, not out of anger or impoliteness, but for her own safety, his own self control.

There was a ghost of a small on his lips as his arms crossed across his chest, the muscles of his forearms straining slightly against this thin fabric, a dark tattoo emerging from beneath the grey cloth.

" My name is Godric, and yours?" His voice was soft, lacking the detachment it held previously, and Abigail nearly melted.

" My name's Abigail." A spark of something magical ignited in her brain, the man across from here smiling back in warmth.

" What a very beautiful name."

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is welcome.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

_I didn't think anyone would really enjoy this, or rather i didn't hink anyone would like it enough to review or favorite or alert but OH MY GOD THIS WAS RIDICULOUS!_

_Thank you all so much for all the support, and it has really pushed me to continue. I've set up a loose outline and have pushed this story to the forefront of my projects. So, this means expect an update every week or so, maybe even sooner if i continue to get the same support from all of you lovely, lovely readers._

_Again, thank you all so much for your feedback, and i would love for you all to continue enjoying what i am writing._

_I LOVE YOU ALL_

_Disclaimer: When i start owning any part of the True Blood universe, i'll probably keel over and die._

* * *

><p><em>We're rolling the dice on whatever's left<br>'cause God only knows that we could use the rest_

Books lay sprawled across the table; novels with timeless acclaim sat adjacent to those with far less notoriety, but with an equal fervor to be read by the current generations.

Abigail's arms ached as she continued her trek back to this very spot, the tower of books held in her grasp threatening to fall over at any second, and threatening to take her arms down with them. She had spent the better part of the last twenty minutes searching throughout the store, picking out all the books she could think of that would interest the blue eyed vampire. She was just finishing her second trip, having found too many books to carry them all at once, when the weight had finally gotten to her tired limbs.

The books had begun to slip, and Abigail cringed as she waited for the inevitable crash of flapping pages. But instead, a cool touch spread across her fingers, removing the weight with ease. Abigail opened her eyes abruptly, the cringe that tensed her body like a coiled cobra parting quickly from her alert muscles.

Godric stood next to her smiling, a small, warm, yet tentative smile that sent shivers down her spine as she responded with a smile of her own, a blush flooding her cheeks as she realized how dopey eyed she must seem, like a naïve school girl with a silly crush. Her gaze dropped down to the floor.

" Allow me to carry these for you." Smooth satin flooded her ears, his voice putting her at peace. And once she felt the rosy color that enveloped her cheeks pass, she met his gaze. Hypnotic pools of blue captured her own green orbs, a battle of sorts raging behind his own.

With a quick nod, they fell into step beside one another, making it to the table once more. Godric placed the books down onto the flat surface, sliding into the old mahogany chair as Abigail began organizing the books so they all laid flat on the wooden surface, all able to be seen by the vampire boy.

Tucking another stray curl behind her ear, she finally sat herself down in the chair opposite from his, arms resting on the table in front of her, hand over hand. A childish smile placed itself on her lips as she looked towards him, her teeth coming out to bite harmlessly on her bottom lip.

He glanced at her quizzically, marveling in the books that were outstretched before him. But even these books full of adventure and mystery couldn't capture his attention for long enough, his eyes always sliding back to her.

" Whaddaya' think?" She asked in a child-like voice, bubbly enthusiasm radiating off of her in potent waves. This vast array of books, old and new, big and small, were all on her list of novels to read. And by the way she could see Godric analyzing every stitch, every dot of ink that littered the pages, she knew he was just as eager as she was.

His pale hands reached out to brush against the cover of one of the older selections, a content look passing over his face as he murmured something in a language unknown to the fiery red head.

" Are these books that interest you?" He asked quietly, his eyes still glued to the books in front of him. Abigail felt a twinge in her chest.

" Yes, actually, they are. Some are books I haven't read yet, but love to. And others are just books that I can't help but read over and over again. Are any of them what you're looking for?"

Godric's eyes wandered back up to hers, a sweet laugh escaping his lips as his eyes trailed over the first Harry Potter novel she had snuck into the pile. " There are definitely some promising candidates."

There was something about the way he spoke; the way his words flowed flawlessly together; the way his short answers, that would normally have frustrated her to no end, seemed to captivate her in a way that was unfamiliar; the way his voice sounded like smooth satiny waves against sand.

She could get lost in that voice, and those eyes would assure her that she'd never her find her way back.

" And?" She asked hopefully, suppressing the urge to reach out and pull him towards her. She felt that familiar shock flow through her body as she sat and waited for his reply.

" And I'll take them, all of them." His gaze was strong as it held her own, never faltering, and with a startling intensity that would have glued her to her seat in fear, if it hadn't been so warm and alluring. She knew she shouldn't feel so at ease with this vampire, no matter her opinions on their rights.

He could still kill her in the blink of an eye.

But she pushed those thoughts to the side whenever they surfaced, reassuring herself that it was wrong to think that way, to place him into a category when he was so much more than any run-of-the-mill vampire. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as though there was something different about this vampire, even if she hadn't met any others in her time on earth.

Maybe she was just too damn attracted to the kid, and it was screwing up her judgment.

Regardless of the thoughts that raced through her mind too fast to be thoroughly processed, she couldn't help but still be taken aback by his responses.

With a disbelieving scoff, she replied, her voice just an octave too high.

" There's got to be at least thirty books here. Are you sure you want to buy all of them? What if you don't like 'em, you'd be wastin' all that money."

He seemed to contemplate this a moment, a smile stretching across his lips as his head tilted to the side. "You worry so much for me, someone whom you've just met. Why? It's a quality I haven't seen in a human in so long."

His question took her by surprise, the bluntness of it all rocking her back in the chair she currently sat in. But, as she had learned to do over the years, her composure was quickly regained, words leaving her mouth before she even knew what she was saying.

" Maybe if I care, other's will do the same."

The profoundness in her statement surprised even herself.

The confusion in his beautifully crafted eyes only deepened as a result to her statement, the smile on his ghostly face faltering slightly in shock. Now it was his time to look away, confusion melting away into something she hadn't seen before, emotions that she could feel, but couldn't put a name to.

Something about this man made her feel in a way that was scarily foreign, but tantalizing all the same.

With speed only a vampire could hone, Godric rose to his feet, sweeping the books up in two neatly stacked towers, before he appeared before her, his hand out for hers, ushering her out of the large, dark mahogany.

" I intend on reading these, all of these. Money is no factor for me, much gets accumulated over the years, and as the world has changed, I've found myself spending less and less, finding most things no longer of interest."

They were inches apart now, Godric moving only slightly to accommodate her in front of him, Abigail's back pressed up against the wooden arm of the chair. His sweet breath blew across her face, the scent intoxicating. His eyes took her in only briefly, gaze wandering down to the floor and back in milliseconds. Abigail almost missed it.

Almost.

" I'm very sorry to hear that." She said with a smirk, one that implied much more than what could be deemed true. A devilish curve of her lips, an arch of a perfectly sculpted brow, the almost-wink that came from her natural kohl black lashes. It all left much to the imagination.

But that's as far as it would have gone.

With a flip of her hair that she had seen done by many a girl before her, she slid from her entrapment, keeping her eyes on his as she walked with her back towards the registers. In her mind, she hoped to radiate suave confidence, like this wasn't the first time she was using these moves that were all too foreign to her, in her mind she didn't look awkward or foolish.

She looked beautiful.

But she couldn't kid herself, not really.

All too quickly she twirled herself back around, tripping only slightly as she faced away from him, embarrassment already flooding her cheeks in crimson. But he wasn't gone for long, reaching her in seconds, both stacks of books held in his arms. They walked in comfortable silence as they made to over to the dust ridden counters Abigail had yet to clean.

She bit her lip nervously.

Sliding behind the counter, she began scanning the books on by one, the only noise flooding their ears coming from the faint murmur of remaining customers, and the loud, repetitive beeping that came from the machine as she continued to add book upon book into the paper bags next to her.

Even as she kept her gaze firm on the task at hand, her eyes tracing over every title, every page, she could feel his own eyes on her. That alone made her cheeks burn hot, her resolve to keep her eyes anywhere but on him only strengthening.

" Thank you." He murmured, his head tilted to the side slightly as he leaning in close. The beeping stopped, Abigail's eyes snapping to his.

" What for?" Her fingers shook slightly as their gazing intensified.

" For understanding."

He nodded as she continued her awe-stricken gaping, and the beeping picked up once again, scanning the few remaining books as she gave him his final total. The number alone would have made her sick, but nothing changed in his features as he handed her the money.

She was handing him his bags, not ready to say goodbye, not wanting to let him leave without her saying something that would make him want any part of her. But she knew she'd have nothing to say, nothing that would change his mind, the mind of a very old, very attractive vampire.

She settled for a quiet sigh, offering a warm smile.

" I really hope you enjoy these books, and don't hesitate to come back okay?" She hoped to sound nonchalant, as casual as possible. Like this is what she said to all customers.

But it came off too fake, an octave too high and with a slight desperation that clung like a disease to her words.

His fingers slid across her own as they found the thin handle of the bag, and she felt a distinct spark, one that sent sensations throughout her body and mind. A kaleidoscope of images and colors, rainbows and gold. It was marvelous. But as that feeling faded, a darker, scarier feeling rested itself in the pit of her stomach, flashes of rain and blood and death saturating her mind.

And in seconds the images, the feelings, were gone.

" You said that some of these books are ones that you would enjoy reading, yes?" Innocence was laced into his question, but there was an underlying _something_ that she was unconsciously aware of.

" That's right." She said giddily, a little too much for her liking, but she was way past the point of giving a damn.

" Well then I hope you take my invitation and join me sometime, I'd love the company." He waited patiently, but the hope that rested in his blue orbs was clearly apparent. Coherent thoughts couldn't be formed in her mind, ecstasy, or what she thought was ecstasy, filled her up and lifted her into the clouds. She could barely squeak out an answer.

" I'd be honored."

Another musical laugh escaped him, a broad smile that weakened her knees spreading across his face, and she was once again struck with how unbelievably gorgeous he truly was.

" I'm glad." He paused, gathering up the words he wished to use. " It was a pleasure meeting you, Abigail."

In the time it took her to respond, the familiar ding of the bell on top of the door had gone off, a gush of air filling the space as emptiness laid out before her.

Spinning on her heel, she sunk to the ground, her back pressed against the half wall that separated the registers from the rest of the store.

" You too, Godric. You too."

* * *

><p><em>FEEDBACK IS WELCOME<em>


End file.
